The Rebel
by ms.gnomer
Summary: AU Sakura and Eriol work together printing a paper called "The Rebel" that exposes corruption in the government. Will a new character take their small business and make it into a full blown rebellion? EHxSK SLxSK you'll have to read and see the other pair
1. Chapter 1

**The Rebel**

**Chapter 1: Judge Caught Taking Bribes**

Sakura slipped between the narrow gaps in the trees with surprising agility. By her calculations she was being followed by at least five men. She took note that they were all armed with revolvers meaning they weren't likely to have any magic. They stumbled through the forest in contrast to Sakura's steady flight. Her hair auburn hair whipped behind a tree and they lost sight of her all together. The men stopped to regroup. Each one of their faces seemed to be more forgettable then the next. They are all just faceless parts of the larger group. They had been trained to lose all individuality and think of the big picture, not themselves.

Sakura look down at the men from where she was crouching on a nearby tree branch. She watched as one man ordered the rest to spread out and check the surrounding area. When they had spread out Sakura floated down from the tree and ran back out of the forest avoiding confrontation. She glanced behind her occasionally as she headed back towards the city. In the shelter of familiar alley ways Sakura removed the scarf that covered all of her face but her sparkling emerald eyes. She also shook her hair out of its bun and headed for the old book store.

A man watched her unnoticed from around the corner. His sunglasses glinted in the street lamps as he put them on and followed behind her.

The bells jingled in the bookstore as Sakura entered. The boy behind the desk looked up seeming to relax at the sight of her.

"Are you that tense every time a customer comes in Eriol?" Sakura asked slumping into a chair behind the desk.

"What customers?" Eriol smiled sitting across from her. "How did it go?" He asked scanning her over through his round glasses.

"I picked up a few painters on my way out of there, but I managed to lose them in the woods. They shouldn't pursue it. It's just a judge taking some bribes." Sakura said. Eriol looked concerned but didn't say anything.

"The painters are trying to cover it up by saying that the judge received the money as an inheritance from an aunt. They have a death certificate and will…the whole thing. But…" She paused grinning. "I have pictures!!" She held up and envelope waving it in front of Eriol. He snatched from her excitedly and peaked at the contents.

"Sakura this is amazing! You're the best !" He exclaimed.

" I know." She smiled, "So can you print it in time for tomorrows issue?" She asked. Eriol nodded as he sat down at his computer. Sakura stretched and headed upstairs. She was exhausted.

Eriol must have passed out sometime very early in the morning after finishing the paper because the next morning Sakura found him lying face down on his bed. He hadn't even bothered to get under the covers or put on his pajamas. He had only mustered up enough energy to take of his pants and shirt and through them on the floor. So when Sakura figured she would go across the hall and help Eriol get up, she was slightly embarrassed to find him somewhat exposed in only his boxers. Sakura blushed and turned her back towards him clearing her throat loudly. When he didn't even budge she walked over and poked him in the side with her outstretched finger. Eriol woke with a start and quickly hid himself under the covers when he realized his nakedness.

"We've got to deliver those papers" Sakura said as she walked out the door and shut it behind her. Downstairs were stacks of freshly printed newspapers with her picture of a Judge accepting a duffle bag of money on the front cover. Their newspaper was titled "The Rebel". She smiled and sat down to breakfast with her morning paper and read about her own investigations of corruption in the government. Of course she was not credited for her photos and information, nor was Eriol credited as the author. No one could know they were the ones printing these stories. Their little newspaper pissed off a lot of high powered people. It was a dangerous job, but it got information out there to the public.

Sakura looked around before closing her eyes in concentration. The refrigerator door opened and the milk flew out and poured itself over her cereal.

At five Sakura had shown signs of having magic when she made a boys hair fall out after he pulled her braid. She was sent to a school to train her powers with the other magical children in the city. There were only seven in the whole city under the age of sixteen at the time. There she learned to draw power from the earth and control her magic and make it stronger. All magic is drawn from the earth and through intense training Sakura had mastered her powers and become a very strong Chi-sen. Chi-sen how they refer to people with magical powers. Chi-sen are highly respected and very rare. Everyone from Sakura's class now had a high power government job.

Sakura put down the milk and opened her eyes to find Eriol watching her. He blushed when their eyes met; clearly not over his embarrassment from that morning.

"Be careful, Noriko" Eriol said as he began making his breakfast. Eriol was a worrier. It bothered Sakura that he was always so worried about her, but she know that no one could find out that she was Sakura Kinomoto. They government was looking for her and had probably connected her with "The Rebel" by now. During the day she posed as a totally non-magic girl who owned a bookstore with her "husband" Eriol Hiiragizawa. At night she investigated leads and Eriol printed "The Rebel" in their basement. Noriko was her alias. Eriol had given it to her because it translates to law or rule, to reinforce her image of a law abiding librarian!

"How is my favorite couple?" Tomoyo asked entering the kitchen. Toya and Tomoyo came in through the basement every morning to help distribute the paper. The siblings were affiliated with the underground rebellion, and probably Eriol and Sakura's best friends.

"Hmm, I sense some tension." Toya said sitting next to Eriol.

"Oh, could it be a lovers spat?" Tomoyo joked hugging Eriol and Sakura to her. "Ooo looking good" said Tomoyo picking up the paper and flipping through it.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Toya asked.

"I was thinking of trying to break into that old factory again" Sakura said, Eriol opened his mouth to argue, but Tomoyo got their first.

"The one that's always surrounded by painters? You'll need back up, let us come!" She offered excitedly, but Sakura shook her head.

"I'd just be going to scope out the place for a way in, I wouldn't be attacking just yet."

Tomoyo pouted as Eriol and Toya gathered the papers in wheelbarrows and brought them down to the basement.

"Well atleast let me make you a stealthy outfit for sneaking around in!!" Tomoyo

said. Sakura rolled her eyes as she escorted Tomoyo down to the basement. Behind all the newspaper equipment was a hidden door that led to a tunnel. Tomoyo and Toya each took a wheelbarrow of papers and disappeared into the dark.

Sakura let Eriol get some rest while she ran the shop. The shop was almost always empty anyway and nobody ever bought anything. Infact she would consider it crowded now that there were three people looking around. She was looking at the computer when a man came over and leaned on the counter. She looked up and saw he was wearing black sunglasses and white gloves. He looked at her over the rim of his glasses at her. His brown eyes took a searching look into her emerald ones. She noticed almost immediately how handsome he was, with chocolate hair and piercing eyes. She began to feel uncomfortable and looked down.

She was used to getting hit on by men that came into the store, but this guy gave her an uneasy feeling. Plus he was wearing gloves in the middle of summer.

"Can I help you" She said calmly.

"I was looking through this book and noticed that page 42 was missing." He said placing a book on the counter.

"I'll take a look at that." By the time Sakura looked up the door was jingling on his way out. Sakura flipped through the pages …40, 41. When she flipped to 42 it was perfectly intact but it had a note attached to it. Sakura read the note and quickly shut the book slipping it into a drawer at her desk.

Alright everyone Chapter one is done. Please review!! If you have editing suggestions I am grateful, but I am more interested in opinions and stuff. So the characters in this are not exactly like their Characters in CCS. Yeah, Tomoyo and Toya are siblings .

**Chi-sen** is a made up word. **Chi** is Japanese for earth and **sen** meaning wizard.

Thanks for reading 3.


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Issue:_

"_Can I help you" She said calmly._

"_I was looking through this book and noticed that page 42 was missing." He said placing a book on the counter._

"_I'll take a look at that." By the time Sakura looked up the door was jingling on his way out. Sakura flipped through the pages …40, 41. When she flipped to 42 it was perfectly intact but it had a note attached to it. Sakura read the note and quickly shut the book slipping it into a drawer at her desk._

* * *

**The Rebel**

**Chapter 2: Police Involved in Drug Dealing**

"I got a tip today" Sakura told Eriol over dinner.

"Like a money tip?" He asked, realizing how stupid he sounded.

"No, some guy gave me a note saying a big drug deal is going down by the city border involving a senator."

"Was he a rebel? It could be a trap." Eriol said frowning.

"It's worth checking out!" Sakura said putting her dish and the wash. "It'll be fine" she smiled to ease Eriol's concern. "This could be good stuff." She said running upstairs. She changed out of her flowery clothes and put on all black, tied up her hair and covered her face. The transformation from Noriko to Sakura was complete. She gave Eriol a reassuring pat and left through the basement.

Eriol turned and noticed folded fabric lying on top of the equipment. The note said: "To Sakura, Love Tomoyo." Eriol picked up the little leather number and couldn't help but imagine it hugging Sakura's slender body. Eriol blushed and refolded the garment. She'd never wear it anyway.

* * *

Sakura was waiting right at the spot the note specified. Sure enough a man carrying a bag stood waiting deliberately out of the light of a street lamp. Sakura changed her lens to night lens. To her surprise a cop car drove up to the man. A cop got out with a briefcase and the two men switched bags. Sakura snapped away on her camera then popped out the role and put it in her pocket. She got up and began to approach the scene when she heard clicks and found herself facing four painters between her and the cop, the dealer had already ran for it.

"Damn it" she said as she put her hands in the air.

"Fire" one man shouted. Sakura conjured a shield just in time. The shield absorbed the bullets making ripples in the air like pebbles on the water. Sakura pushed her hand forward throwing the same shield at the painters knocking them over. Then with a flash she jumped over them and grabbed the cop.

"Who do you work for?" Sakura yelled suspending the cop a foot off the ground. He opened his mouth to answer when a gun fired. Sakura stood wide eyed with shock waiting for the pain to wash over her. Then she noticed the cop slump and drop the bag of drugs. Sakura turned to see a painter drop his gun before going unconscious. Swearing under her breath Sakura grabbed the bag and ran for it.

She stopped a block away and closed her eyes. She let her mind feel out around her searching for something. When she opened her eyes she whipped around and glared straight up at the man with the sunglasses. He was watching her from the roof of a tall brick building.

Sakura shot off the ground up to the roof. She rounded on the man

"You set me up!" She shouted pinning him against the wall with an invisible force. He effortlessly waved aside her spell. Sakura was shocked.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Her voice was full of hostility and her anger was making her flow with power despite her distance from the earth.

"My name is Syaoran." He replied in a steady voice.

"Did you set me up?"

"I had to see what you could do." Syaoran said "You should have killed those men when you had the chance!"

"I don't like killing," Sakura retorted. She had a fire in her eyes that would scare any man. "…Unless I have to!" She finished as a glowing orb began to grow between her hands. Syaoran just casually walked towards her. She fired, but he dodged it and it exploded taking out an entire chimney. Now just a foot away from her he whispered.

"You're still not ready to help me break in to Factory 42 yet, Sakura Kinomoto." He said before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!! I hope you like it! I know it's short. I'll be updating frequently!! I'm working on chapter three tonight but I probably won't finish… Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Issue:_

"_I don't like killing," Sakura retorted. She had a fire in her eyes that would scare any man. "…Unless I have to!" She finished as a glowing orb began to grow between her hands. Syaoran just casually walked towards her. She fired, but he dodged it and it exploded taking out an entire chimney. Now just a foot away from her he whispered._

"_You're still not ready to help me break in to Factory 42 yet, Sakura Kinomoto." He said before vanishing into thin air._

* * *

**The Rebel**

**Chapter 3: Thousands of Pounds of Drugs Found on Boat.**

** "**He was a Chi-sen who knew who you were?" Eriol exclaimed. "He knows about the store Sakura. What do we do?" Eriol was panicking after Sakura told him all about the events of that night.

"There is nothing we can do, but wait and see if he really is on our side." Sakura said. Eriol didn't look at all convinced.

"Wait and see if he comes with a bunch of painters and blows us up?"

"I'll put a barrier around the building."

"The way you tell it this guy will have no problem breaking through your barrier in seconds!!" Even in his panic Eriol regretted saying this. He had obviously offended her by doubting her powers like that.

"Listen we should probably both stay in the basement tonight" He said a little more calmly.

"Why, so I can protect you from the scary bad guys?" Sakura retorted.

"Pretty much." Eriol said sweetly with an apologetic tone. He smiled at her. He hated to see her so mad at him. Sakura tried to glare but she gave him a small smile. She hated to hear it but Eriol was right. This guy was strong. Stronger then her!

* * *

Eriol and Sakura had a pretty sleepless night. Tomoyo and Toya had a flood of jokes when they found the two of them sleeping next to each other on the basement floor. They shut up quickly though when they were filled in on what happened.

* * *

Sakura and Eriol were minding the store when the door jingled. Sakura glanced up to see Syaoran walking out of the sunlight into the store. She stiffened, and glanced at Eriol who was putting some books away. Syaoran headed down an aisle as Sakura tried to grab Eriol's attention. Eriol was totally oblivious to any danger at all. Sakura glanced and saw their were two other people in the store. Even if Syaoran just said her real name it would be bad. Syaoran was heading towards her. She put up a fingure discreetly muting his voice. Syaoran merely touched his throat and cleared it, lifting the enchantment. Sakura froze as he reached the desk, Eriol was now looking up.

"Good morning Ms. Noriko." He said cheerfully pretending to check her name tag before addressing her. "I'd like to purchase these books please." Sakura robotically scanned the books and took the money. There was a note between the two bills, but she didn't remove it. She simply shoved the whole thing in her pocket. Syaoran grinned at her and left. Eriol walked over.

"What's the matter Noriko? Are you that shocked we actually had a sale?" Eriol laughed.

Sakura just spun around and whispered, "That was him."

* * *

Sakura finally looked at the note after dinner. "It says a huge drug shipment is coming in on a ship tonight. He thinks it's related to the drug bust yesterday."

"You can't possibly be thinking of going?" Eriol exclaimed.

"If he was going to try anything wouldn't he have already done it!" She said sheepishly. She new it was pretty rash to follow another of this guy's leads. "His tip did check out last time…"

Eriol shook his head and sighed in frustration. "If you're going you're taking Toya and Tomoyo!"

* * *

Tomoyo chatted excitedly the whole way to the pier. She was thrilled to be going on an assignment with Sakura.

"I'm shocked Eriol is letting you do this." Toya said.

"He is probably in his bed crying right now." Tomoyo laughed. Sakura felt a pang of remorse at causing Eriol to worry so much, but the truth was she was curious.

* * *

When they got to the pier Syaoran was standing casually waiting for them. He didn't have his glasses on tonight and his eyes reflected the sparkling water.

"I didn't think you'd come. You've got guts!" Syaoran said smirking. "Who are they?" He asked nodding towards Tomoyo and Toya.

"Friends of mine, in case you try anything funny." Sakura said with a warning tone. Something about him annoyed her profoundly! Maybe it was his arrogant way of speaking to her or maybe just his stupid gloves.

"This way." He said leading them to an empty dock.

"You didn't mention he was the sexiest guy EVER!" Tomoyo whispered in Sakura's ear.

"That's a matter of opinion." Sakura retorted. She had been trying not to notice. She wanted to tell Tomoyo not to be lulled into a false sense of security becasue the guy could not be trusted! Just then they all noticed the light of a boat out at sea.

"That's probably it." Syaoran said. He described how there would probably be anywhere from six to ten men guarding the shipment.

"Sakura and I will board the ship, and you two take everyone that gets off." Syaoran explained. "Try to stick with hand to hand combat and only use your guns if it's an emergency. They will attract too much attention."

Sakura was glad for that. She didn't like the things. Of course since Tomoyo and Toya didn't have any powers they had to carry weapons. Luckily they were both skilled martial artists too.

The ship got closer and closer until it finally docked. Sakura and Syaoran levitated around back and ambushed the crew. They could hear Toya and Tomoyo taking out the men who jumped off to load the ramp. Sakura and Syaoran were back to back each fighting five men and they just kept coming up from the cabin.

"I thought you said there would be ten guys max!" Sakura said as a bullet whipped past her head.

"Oops" Syaoran replied. "That just must mean this is a bigger shipment then I thought" He knocked a man off the deck into the water with a splash.

"Shield us for a second." Sakura said closing her eyes. Syaoran conjured a protective bubble around them instantly. The bullets ricocheted off it hitting one man in the leg. Sakura raised her hands and three men flew into the air and landed on the dock with a thud.

The remaining crew members were running off the ship to get away from the to powerful Chi-sen. Some jumped right of the railing into the sea. Sakura and Syaoran helped Tomoyo and Toya cut them off at the end of the dock.

They were all extremely frightened and threw their hands in the air in surrender. Sakura conjured magic ropes and wrapped around the rest of them bonding them into one mass of bodies.

"Nice!" Syaoran said receiving a modest grin from Sakura.

"Sakura that was amazing!" Tomoyo yelled jumping on her back.

Sakura took out her camera and started taking pictures of the boat. Down beneath the deck they found bags full of drugs practically stacked to the ceiling!

"Their must be millions of dollars worth of drugs here!" Toya gasped. Thry all stared amazed.

"Meiling really outdid herself." Syaoran said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

Back on the dock Sakura asked what they were all thinking.

"What do we do with the boat?" She turned to Syaoran for the answer. He held his hand up as if he was holding an invisible gun and aimed it at the boat squinting one eye shut. He mimed pulling the trigger. At first nothing happened, but then the boat exploded with a deafening bang that knocked Tomoyo right off her feet. Toya screamed like a girl and the glob of men gasped in horror. Syaoran turned around and blew on his hand as if it were a smoking gun while the remaining rubble sank to the bottom of the sea.

"And then the whole boat exploded out of the water like BAM!" Tomoyo screamed. She had just finish reenacting their adventure to Eriol. He had been shocked to find them chatting animatedly when they got back. He was pretty pissed they'd been out having a great time while he had been worried sick.

"Sounds like he recklessly made an unnecessary scene to show off for you guys." Eriol grumbled. He wanted to bring this guy down a peg. The way Tomoyo described him he was a god who came to earth to walk amongst the mortals. Even Toya seemed to be taken with Syaoran. "I still don't trust him."

**Please Review!! I don't have any reviews yet :'(. Three chapters in one day!! Don't expect that again though. I should warn you guys that this is going to be a long one! If you are liking it so far stick with it. It's going to be awesome I promise!! It's going to get crazy; I have big plans for this story! But don't ask because I won't tell you!! :P**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1: The Tip

_Last Issue:_

"_And then the whole boat exploded out of the water like BAM!" Tomoyo screamed. She had just finish reenacting their adventure to Eriol. He had been shocked to find them chatting animatedly when they got back. He was pretty pissed they'd been out having a great time while he had been worried sick._

"_Sounds like he recklessly made an unnecessary scene to show off for you guys." Eriol grumbled. He wanted to bring this guy down a peg. The way Tomoyo described him he was a god who came to earth to walk amongst the mortals. Even Toya seemed to be taken with Syaoran_._ "I still don't trust him."_

* * *

**The Rebel**

**Chapter 4: Senator Involved in Huge Drug Chain.**

Eriol finally had something to print that night and again was up well past 3 typing. This time he put his pajamas on before starting. Tomoyo and Toya came over in the morning and picked up the papers just like always. Everything seemed to be back to normal until they opened the shop and Syaoran swaggered in.

This time Eriol knew exactly who he was and was watching closely as he approached Sakura at the counter. He spied from behind shelf of books. Eriol could see one thing for sure: Syaoran was cool. The way he walked and spoke and even his awesome white gloves exuded coolness. Eriol didn't trust the guy at all.

"You're looking more lovely then ever, Noriko." Syaoran said grasping her hand in both of his. Sakura felt him press a note into her palm. Eriol's face boiled with hatred.

"Thank you sir but I happen to be married." Sakura said giving Syaoran a saucy look. Eriol blushed and knocked over the book he was hiding behind. Cursing is klutziness went back to restocking, feeling like a huge dork. Sakura and Syaoran pretended to ignore Eriol.

"That's too bad." Syaoran said as he winked and dropped her hand. He turned to leave and a woman visibly swooned as Syaoran passed her and left the store.

_(Cvcccccccccccccccccccvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv my puppy typed that :D she's on my lap)_

* * *

Later that evening Toya and Tomoyo showed up carrying bags of clothing.

"What's that?" Sakura asked suspiciously. "Not another tiny outfit you're trying to squeeze me into I hope!"

"These are the uniforms Syaoran asked me to make!" Tomoyo replied.

"When did you talk to Syaoran?" Eriol asked.

"Um…well I gave him my number." Tomoyo was visibly flustered. "Incase he needed or help with a mission." She added lamely.

What was with this guy, Eriol wondered.

"I could pull off leather gloves in the summer, couldn't I?" He asked Toya.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Toya cracked up.

"Did you shorten the skirt on these uniforms?" Sakura complained tugging at her skirt as the walked down the hall of the state house. They were disguised as secret service agents. Syaoran said to meet him here but hadn't mentioned what it was about. Sakura was pretty worried because she was sure she wouldn't be able to fight well in this outfit and there was a non magic seal around the building.

"Oh there you are." Syaoran said walking towards them briskly. "Right this way, officers."

As they walked down the hall Syaoran handed them all ear pieces that they promptly put on.

"Wait here and don't let anyone in, _or out._" He added in an undertone.

They were stationed outside of big oak doors with a plaque on them that read: Senator Reed. The three glanced at each other nervously. Just then they heard Syaoran's voice through their ear pieces.

"Good evening Senator." Syaoran said positioning himself next to the senator's door.

"Evening." Senator Reed replied barely looking up from the paper he was holding.

"So you like to go boating." Syaoran said nodding at the picture on the senator's desk. It was him and his wife behind the wheel of a boat.

"What? Oh yes. That used to be my boat." Reed replied looking up briefly.

"It looks sort of lime the boat on the cover of that Rebel paper." Syaoran said. The Senator shot him a dark look

"Aren't you service men trained not to ask so many questions." The senator replied coldly returning to his papers.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm just saying those bastard rebels have been causing us a whole lot of trouble lately! They seem to have recruited a couple of Chi-sen."

"I've heard that." The Senator grumbled.

"Well I would just put one of these boys in their backs before they could try any of that magic mojo on me!" Syaoran said taking out a sharp metal throwing dagger. He had caught the Senators attention again.

"You're pretty good with that thing?" The senator asked.

"Oh yes sir." Syaoran said giving the Senator a loyal smile. "I never miss." He said throwing the dagger at a pillow on the senators couch on the other side of the office. The dagger hit straight in the middle of the button in the middle of the pillow.

"Ha, ha" the senator laughed hardily clapping Syaoran on the back. "What a trick! Son, I could use more men like you." He said going to retrieve the pillow and inspect it closer.

"How would you like some extra work on the side with double pay" The Senator asked smiling as he handed Syaoran back his dagger.

"That would be wonderful, sir."

"You see, that was my boat those rebel scumbags sank. Now I can't afford for that to happen again, but you may actually be able to stop those freaks."

Syaoran smiled. It had been even easier then he'd thought to get a confession. "That's all I needed." He said turning to leave."

"Wait what?" Reed asked, confused.

Syaoran took the tape recorder out of his jacket pocket and sneered. "I'll send you a copy." Syaoran said pushing the oak doors open.

The senator swore and pushed the red button under his desk "Security!" He yelled.

"I think we are going to have some company." (oh action movie clichés) Syaoran said as the started to run for the exit. Sure enough the were cut of before they could escape. Although Sakura was a little rusty in hand to hand combat, she was a trained fighter. Sakura was very athletic and could easily take on these guards. She quickly ripped a slit up the side of her skirt for less restriction. She kicked a guard in the stomach, and he fell backwards knocking over another man in the process. Tomoyo and Toya easily took out the other two men. They could here men running down the corridors towards them.

"This way" Syaoran shouted opening an emergency exit that lead into an alleyway.

* * *

"Why did you have to blow your cover like that?" Sakura asked after all four of them had run far enough away that they felt comfortable stopping. They were all breathing heavily.

"I wanted to see how you fought without your magic." Syaoran said.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled angrily "Are you serious? You have to stop pulling that crap!"

"You were never in any real danger."

"But how can we trust you if you are willing to compromise the mission for your games?" Syaoran looked slightly taken aback. For all his smooth talking and manipulation skills he still somehow managed to mess up with her.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go behind your back or anything."

"Just let us in on the plan from now on. I don't just blindly take orders from **anyone**! I could just join the military if I wanted to deal with that shit." Sakura didn't like the idea that Syaoran felt like he could tell her what to do.

"Alright," Syaoran replied earnestly. "From now on I'll let you in on everything that's going on. I really didn't mean to undermine you or anything ..."

"If it still means anything you surprised me in there. Most Chi-sen rely on their magic to much." He added.

Sakura felt a little bit better after that. She thought maybe she had over reacted a little, but she felt strongly about this.

"You did pretty well yourself getting the Senator to confess like that. This is going to be one of the biggest stories we've ever printed!" Sakura said after a few minutes of tense silence. Syaoran smiled taking this as a verbal truce.

"Here is the tape by the way." He said taking the tape out of the recorder.

"Thanks." Sakura took the tape. She was still a little confused about how she felt about Syaoran. He was obviously very strong, intelligent, resourceful and an amazing asset, but they didn't know anything about him. Sakura was still not convinced they could trust him until they knew more.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. So that episode had a lot of corny spy movie clichés I know :#. I am trying to get the plot of this story written down, but I am really not much of a writer. I think I have some good ideas but I am more plot oriented then anything else. Please review with suggestions. Anything that seems unclear to you that you think needs to be better explained or elaborated on... please tell me. Some things I meant to be vague like peoples pasts and wtf are painters . Anyway I'd love to hear suggestions**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1: The Tip

_Last Issue:_

"_You did pretty well yourself getting the Senator to confess like that. This is going to be one of the biggest stories we've ever printed!" Sakura said after a few minutes of tense silence. Syaoran smiled taking this as a verbal truce._

"_Here is the tape by the way." He said taking the tape out of the recorder._

"_Thanks." Sakura took the tape. She was still a little confused about how she felt about Syaoran. He was obviously very strong, intelligent, resourceful and an amazing asset, but they didn't know anything about him. Sakura was still not convinced they could trust him until they knew him better._

**The Rebel**

**Chapter 5: Prince Charming**

Despite his hatred towards Syaoran, Eriol was quite pleased with the story they had dug up! When Sakura woke up for breakfast Eriol hadn't even been to sleep. She could see the bags under his eyes as he slumped into a chair. He jumped when Tomoyo and Toya came in.

"What's wrong with him?" Tomoyo asked.

"He's exhausted from pulling to many all niters." Sakura said sympathetically. Toya went to go make some coffee.

"Here." he said handing the cup to Eriol.

"Thanks." Mumbled a sleepy Eriol.

"Syaoran's on his way." Tomoyo mentioned.

"What?" Eriol demanded, now fully awake. "Is he just going to barge in the front door?"

"He is coming throught the tunnel…"

"You told him about the tunnel?"

But Eriol's rant was cut short when Syaoran came in. There was an awkward silence until Syaoran cleared his throat saying, "How would you guys like to go to a ball?"

"A ball?" Tomoyo jumped up with excitement. She loved those girly things.

"Yeah, I got this job. This woman wants me to keep this guy away from her during the party. Apparently he is a bit of a stalker… and the best part is we get paid!" Syaoran explained.

"Sakura can't exactly waltz into a ballroom full of people!" Eriol interjected.

"It's a masked ball!" Syaoran replied.

"That's not exactly what we do here Syaoran." Eriol interrupted. "We don't settle domestic disputes, we expose corruption by running a newspaper. We aren't hired guns."

Syaoran looked Eriol over for a moment before answering. "Well I just figured you guys could use a little extra funding. I mean the book store can't be making much profit."

"What are you trying to say about my bookstore." Eriol replied defensively. The two men seemed to be clashing over who had the power.

"Hey, we all could use a little more funding. Running a newspaper in your basement can't be cheap. Besides there are going to be a lot of important people at this thing and we may pick up a lead. I could really use your help. Anyway it might be fun."

"Eriol, it sounds like a good cause, and we could use the money." Sakura added.

"Yes, please let us go." Tomoyo begged.

"Well I can't go anyway." Toya said sounding disappointed. "I have to work at the restaurant tonight." Tomoyo groaned while Eriol looked quite pleased.

"Hmm, well it would look strange if one of the girls was going by herself." Syaoran was thinking. "Maybe Eriol could come."

"What??" Both Eriol and Sakura said at the same time.

Sakura laughed. "You don't understand, Eriol…Eriol doesn't come on the missions with us. He is in charge of the paper." Sakura tried to put it nicely, but Eriol wasn't a fighter. He was the brains behind things. Not to mention the professional worrier.

"Why not? We could use his brains out there." Syaoran said. "So what will it be? Would you like to come Eriol?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol stood in silence. He had never even considered going on a mission before. It did sound like an easy job, but if anything did happen he would be totally ineffectual. He was torn between wanting to see what a mission was like, and not wanting to embarrass himself. He realized he would look like a chicken if he backed out anyway.

"Alright I'll come." Eriol resigned.

"Good." Syaoran said. Tomoyo jumped for joy. "I'll be here around six. The dress code is black tie. The woman we will be protecting is a very wealthy countess."

"And who is the stalker?" Sakura asked.

"A prince." Syaoran answered.

Tomoyo gasped, "A prince? Why would she want to stay away from him?" Tomoyo asked. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement at the thought of a glamorous ball with countesses and princes.

"You don't know this guy." Syaoran replied. Sakura wanted to ask Syaoran how he happened to know a prince, but Eriol reminded them it was almost time to open the store.

Once the store was closed Tomoyo came over with two gowns: one for her and one for Sakura. She also had one of Toya's tuxedos for Eriol. Tomoyo and Sakura changed together in Sakura's room. Tomoyo fixed Sakura's hair in a fancy updo and fussed over the gown she made. When she was done Tomoyo stepped bake to admire the finished look.

"Oh Sakura," She sighed. "You look like a princess!" The dress was an emerald green that brought out her eyes and strawberry hair.

"You look beautiful too!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo's long raven hair was half up and her deep purple dress accentuated her fair skin.

"We look so glamorous!"

Sakura and Tomoyo finished changing at the same time as Eriol, and the three of them met in the hallway. To Eriol Sakura seemed to be moving in slow motion. He always thought she was beautiful, but he had never seen her look so stunning. The way her hair was pulled up of her long slender neck and her dress hung of her bare shoulders made him want to push her back into her room so no other man could see her. He was awoken from his trance by Tomoyo.

"Wow you look great!" She smiled. Eriol had removed his glasses so they could see his dark eyes.

(A/N sorry guys I can't stand anymore of this! You guys are probably getting pretty bored to so le me give you the abridged version. Syaoran comes in and he looks really sexy, and he thinks the girls look beautiful especially Sakura. And they all look sexy! Yeay…)

Syaoran directed the cab to a small alleyway. They got out and he paid the fair and the cab drove off.

"This is it?" Tomoyo asked skeptically, looking around. There was a tall brick wall with a small door, and trash cans everywhere.

"Well we have to sneak in the back." Syoaran said picking the lock using magic.

"What? I thought you had tickets" Sakura said.

"Do you know how much four tickets to this thing would have cost?" Syaoran said as the lock clicked and the door swung open. The were facing and empty hallway. Putting on these fancy clothes had made Sakura feel pretty important, but she was bluntly reminded of who she was. She was a commoner and criminal, here on a job.

They walked down the hall until they could see the door to the kitchen. They crouched down as they passed the window of the kitchen door. They could here pots banging and something hissing on the stove. They quickly entered the ballroom when no one was looking.

When they felt safe enough to look around they were quite stunned by the extravagance of it all. There were hundreds of people all dressed up standing around the dance floor talking in groups. A band was warming up on a platform. There was an enormous sparkling chandelier, gold wallpaper and huge flower arrangements every few feet. A silver fountain was flowing with punch. Sakura felt dizzy as she took it all in. Once the feeling of awe had passed she was overcome with anxiety. She was sure she would stick out terribly. She looked at Eriol. He seemed to be having a similar feeling of anxiousness; in fact he seemed on the verge of a panic attack. Syaoran and Tomoyo on the other hand seemed to fit right in. Tomoyo was already commenting on someone's gown.

"Lets get some punch." Sakura suggested. She figured a little alcohol would do her and Eriol some good. Eriol nodded. Sakura watched a woman pick up a ladle and pour the punch. She tried to mimic her grace, and the way she held the glass with her pinky barely touching the side of the cup. A woman in a tuxedo walked by with a tray of appetizers. Sakura took one and examined it before taking a large bite. After a look from Tomoyo, Sakura began taking small bites like a rabbit. Tomoyo gave an approving nod.

Syaoran pointed out the beautiful countess that they were supposed to be guarding. She was talking with some woman at her table and waved at Syaoran. Syaoran was looking all around for the prince when he finally spotted him surrounded by a group of ladies.

"There he is." Syaoran said pointing to the group of girl who were all chatting loudly.

"Where?" Sakura and Tomoyo asked craning their neck to see the prince.

"All I see is a group of girls…oh wait." Sakura said noticing the head of a man in between two of the ladies. His head was barely level with their shoulders.

"That's him?" Tomoyo giggled.

"That's him." Syaoran answered. "But don't be fooled. The man is a real lady killer." Syaoran warned while realizing the humor in it.

Luckily the countess and the Prince were seated at different tables so the four of them could enjoy their meals in piece.

Sakura seemed to be getting the hang of acting like a lady, and lasted all through dinner without incident. After the meal the woman next to her commented on her pretty hair.

"Thank you." Sakura said realizing she should probably return the compliment. "I love your nails." Sakura added lamely. Tomoyo shook her head, but luckily the woman laughed.

"Do I know you? What is your surname?" She asked.

"Mihara." Sakura invented quickly.

"Hm, I've never heard of it. What does your family do?" She asked, genuinely curious. It occurred to Sakura that most of these people would have heard of each other.

"My family owns a large business…" Sakura started. Syaoran came up behind them.

"Excuse me ladies, but may I have this dance?" Syaoran asked taking Sakura's hand. She nodded and he lead her to the dance floor where a dozen other couples were already dancing. Eriol's face burned as Syaoran took Sakura's waist and began to lead her around the dance floor.

"Thank you." Sakura said taking Syaoran's shoulder. Sakura let Syaoran lead her around the floor. For her, dancing was the easy part. She quickly learned the steps, and how to anticipate Syaoran's moves before he made them. It was just like fighting.

"I didn't know you could dance" Syaoran said spinning her around.

"There are a lot of things about me you don't know." Sakura said looking up at him. Syaoran smiled. She sure was feisty.

Tomoyo and Eriol had gotten up to dance. Tomoyo was clearly leading Eriol, and he kept glancing at Sakura and Syaoran.

"What about you?" Sakura asked. "You seem so comfortable here."

"I grew up with this sort of thing." Syaoran replied.

"So what happened?" Sakura asked as Syaoran spun her around.

"My parents died and their company was sold for next to nothing." He replied bringing her to a dip, and the song ended. They stayed like that for a moment while everyone applauded the band. Eriol was working up the nerve to go over there and break them up and ask Sakura to dance, when Tomoyo gasped.

"It looks like the prince has spotted the countess." She whispered. Sure enough the Prince was purposefully pushing his way through the crowd. Sakura thinking fast pretended to knock into him.

"I'm so sorry." She said looking into his eyes and then looking down pretending to be shy and demure.

"Oh, not at all my dear." He said taking her hand and kissing it. His eyes were now tracing down her neckline to her chest. Sakura felt extremely uncomfortable and blushed. Clearly that was the right thing to do because the prince grinned.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked leading her away before he could answer. The prince was not nearly as good of a dancer as Syaoran. Besides it was extremely difficult to spin when he was so much shorter then her. Also his face hovered uncomfortably level to her breasts. Sakura was glad when he offered her a seat and went to fetch her a drink.

Syaoran winked at her from where he danced with Tomoyo.

"Thank you sir." Sakura said as the prince handed her a glass of champagne.

"Please call me Wilbur." The Prince purred. It took every once of Sakura's self control not to spray a mouthful of champagne in his face. Prince Wilbur? Was this guy for real?

"You must be the most beautiful woman here tonight. It was fate that you bumped into me before!" Wilbur said laying his hand on top of hers. Sakura merely nodded, still trying not to choke. Her face was turning red.

"You look flushed would you care to walk outside with me?" He dragged her out onto the balcony. "And what should I call you?" He asked sitting her on the bench. He was leaning in uncomfortably close.

"Noriko." She said leaning back against the fence. He tried to remove the mask that covered her eyes down to her cheeks. She moved her head back before he could slip the mask off. Now the prince's hand was on her knee and sliding up her leg under her dress. Sakura jumped up at once.

"Oh, now don't be coy Noriko. I can feel we have a _connection_." He purred following her around a column.

"Just because you are a prince doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." Sakura retorted, feeling herself getting angry. She was trying to keep up her act of being a lady.

"My my, what a little spitfire." He said grabbing her wrist. Sakura pulled away easily and burst through the Venetian doors. She quickly slipped into a large crowd of people in order to lose the Prince who was just behind her. She found Syaoran and warned him that they better go.

Sakura was trying to motion towards Eriol and Tomoyo when Syaoran grabbed her hand forcefully. He pushed her back up against a column and leaned in to her so their face were inches away from each other. Sakura was ready to throw a ball of energy at his chest when she noticed the Prince run by without noticing them. Syaoran put his hand up to her face as if he was playing with her hair effectively hiding her face from his sight. Their faces were so close his breath tickled Sakura's lips.

When the Prince had passed Syaoran pulled her in the opposite direction. They quickly ran out the back door into the cold night air.

**AHH Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy lately with end of the year stuff. I was also in California. Anyway I hope you enjoyed that!**


End file.
